Akatsuki Bells
by Ludmila-Chan
Summary: Los Akatsuki celebran Navidad a su manera, tranquilos, no matan a nadie. Editado por algunos errores ". Insinuaciones :P, Noche Buena y Navidad


**Bienvenidos ^^**

**Como verán, este Fic es…un intento…de Navidad ^^**

**Será un One-Shot**

**Un poco de Yaoi, no hay parejas exactamente**

**Solo insinuaciones**

**Ah! Y también tiene una canción esto ^^(Muy conocida ¬¬) **

**Naruto no es mío!! Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"**Akatsuki Bells"**

Estaban todos los Akatsukis durmiendo tranquilamente, después de todo, no tendrían misiones por un largo tiempo por las vacaciones (Lud: A quien me recuerda…Ah si! A mí :D)

Cada uno vivía en su sueño en este momento, Deidara en su mundo echo de arcilla…destruyéndolo, Sasori en su mundo de marionetas….demasiadas de Deidara, Hidan en una cena romántica con Kakuzu, Kakuzu igual que Hidan, solo que Hidan era el que pagaba todo, Pain teniendo…ya saben que con Konan, Konan igual que Pain pero un poquito más romántico, Itachi recuperando su vista y diciéndole a miles de Sasukes que les falta odio, Kisame salvando a todos los pescados del mundo y matando todos los amantes del sushi (Lud: Acá es cuando tengo que correr desesperada), Zetsu…con alguna que otra plantita y Tobi…simplemente sueña que todos le dicen que es un buen chico…Deidara semi-desnudo (Lud: Lo se, se que dije que odio el TobiDei, pero es solo una insinuación y es un sueño).

Como buen chico que es Tobi, se despertó temprano y apenas se levanto de la cama empezó a gritar…

-**¡¡Mañana** **es Navidad!! ¡¡Mañana es Navidad!! ¡¡Papa Noel nos traerá regalos a todos :D!!-**Gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría por los pasillos…despertando a todos.

-**Grrr, maldición, mataré a Tobi, un-**Dijo Deidara mientras se destapaba.

**-Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a que el siempre haga problemas-**Le dijo su maestro en su cama mientras se ponía su capa.

-.-.-.-. la habitación de Kisame e Itachi-.-.-.-.-.

-**Itachi…¿Por que no matas a Tobi con tu Mangekyu Sharingan? ¿Por favor?-**Le dijo el hombre azul mientras se ponía una camisa.

-**Mañana va a ser Navidad…otro día…-**Dijo aun acostado en su cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Pain y Konan-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ellos ya estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para los demás.

-**Pain, voy a poner algunos adornos en la sala antes de que vengas los demás-**

**-¿Y me vas a dejar solo preparando el desayuno?-**Le preguntó con ojitos de perrito

**-Si-**

Y se fue a la sala a decorar por lo menos un poco.

-**Mujeres-**(Lud: Si, mujeres, algún problema?)

-**Buenos días Líder, un-**

**-Buen día Pain-Sama-**

**-Hola Sasori, Deidara,-**

**-Buenas Pain-**

**-Grr, Hola Hidan, podrías ser un poco más cortes hacia tu Líder ¿No?-**

**-Si, puedo, pero no quiero-(**Lud: Mi frase)

-**Buenos días Líder-**

Después de muchos buenos días departe de los demás, volvió Konan y se sentaron a desayunar.

**-Bueno chicos, como sabrán, mañana es Navidad y necesito que TODOS vayan a hacer las compras-**Dijo enfatizando el "todos"

**-¿A comprar que, exactamente? ¿Un?-**

**-La comida, los regalos, el árbol, que ALGUIEN lo tiro a la basura-**

Todos miraron a Zetsu, que este estaba comiendo apuradamente.

-**Pero Pain-Sama, los regalos los trae Papa Noel :D-**

**-¿Aun crees en ese gordo estúpido?-**

**-Papa Noel no es estúpido, y si, Tobi cree en Papa Noel-**

**-Bueno, aquí esta tu regalo…¡PAPA NOEL NO EXISTE, UN!-**

-**Tobi no te cree, y por decir eso recibirás solo carbón :D-**

Mientras Deidara y Tobi seguían discutiendo, Kakuzu estaba pensando en una manera de no gastar tanto dinero…para no decir nada.

Al fin, terminaron de comer y fueron a la sala.

-**Guau, te quedo muy bien Konan-**Dijo Pain maravillado al ver las luces, las flores y…¿Muerdagos?

-**¿Konan, me puedes explicar que es ESO?-**Le dijo apuntando esas lindas plantitas

**-Muerdagos, duh-**

**-Si, ¿Pero porque pusiste muerdagos?-**

**-Para hacer un poco más divertido mañana-**

**-Bueno, no importa, aquí esta el dinero-**Les entrego a cada uno 5000 Yenes

-**Será mejor que primero vayan en grupos a comprar las cosas y después por separado…Zetsu, tu no vas-**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Porque te vas a comer la comida del mercado-**

**-**Eso no es cierto**, cállate, así no iremos-**

**-Bueno, el grupo para comprar la comida es Kakuzu e Hidan, los adornos, Sasori y Deidara-**

**-¿Por que nosotros?-**Preguntó la marioneta

**-Porque son los artistas, y no me contradigas, para el arbolito Kisame, Itachi y Tobi-**

**-¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¿Por que Tobi tiene que estar con nosotros?-**Reclamó Kisame

-**Porque si iba con Deidara y Sasori, seguro que Deidara lo hacia explotar-**

**-Tiene razón, Un-**

**-Después se dividen para los regalos, listo, vayan-**

Y se dirigieron al super-mercado.

Ya adentro, se dividieron y cada grupo se fue a comprar lo que tenía que comprar.

-**Danna, ¿Que le parece estas luces?**

**-Están bien, agarra suficientes para llenar la sala-**

**-Hai, Un-**

**-Deidara, que te parecen estos muñequitos-**

**-¿Tsk, del estúpido de Papa Noel? Agarre si quiere-**

**-¿Por qué odias tanto a Papa Noel?**

**-Porque es solo un invento-**

**-¿Y? Tu arte tambien es un invento-**Le dijo con un dejo de burla.

-**Si claro, usted diga lo que quiera, todo el mundo sabe que el arte es…-**Deidara, raramente, no completo su tan usada frase.

-¿**Mm? ¿Pasa algo, Deidara?-**

**-Kukukuku, mire lo que encontré, Danna-**Le dijo mostrando varias cajas de fuegos artificiales.

-**Aquí tienes un ejemplo del arte, un-**

**-Lo que digas-**Dijo revisando la lista-**¿Así ya estamos bien de adornos o nos falta algo más?-**

**-Mmm, por si acaso compremos adornos para el arbolito, seguramente Kisame, Itachi y el bobo se olvidarán y compraran el arbolito solo-**

**-Bien-**

Y se dirigieron al sector del arbolito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Kakuzu e Hidan-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban discutiendo por el tema de la comida.

-**¡¡Mira los precios!! Es demasiado caro-**

**-¡¿Y?! Mañana va a ser Navidad estúpido, solo una vez al año se celebra, asíque no me importa que mierda digas, vamos a comprar la puta comida-**

**-Grrr, esta bien, pero me debes todo el dinero que vamos a gastar en esto-**

**-¡¡Tacaño de mierda!!-**

**-Ya cállate y ayúdame a elegir el pavo-**

Se llevaron 3 Pavos de tamaño grande, 3 kilos de jamón, mucha, pero mucha bebida alcohólica, Sidra sin alcohol para Tobi, pan, más carne, etc.

-¿**Te parece suficiente? Acuérdate de Zetsu y Kisame-**

**-Que se jodan, va a ser Navidad-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Kisame, Itachi y Tobi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**¡Tobi quiere ese arbolito, no ese! ¡No, ese! :D-**

**-¿Por que el líder nos tortura?-**Preguntó totalmente triste Kisame

**-No nos tortura, simplemente quería sacárselo de encima-**Le respondió Itachi

-**Itachi, cuida-**Tarde

-…**do-**

Itachi se había caído encima de un arbolito…y tenía algunos pinches ese.

-**…aw-**

**-Te lo dije-**Le dijo Kisame mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-**¿Estas bien?-**Le preguntó cuando ya estaban los dos parados.

**-Si, estoy bien, gracias, Kisame-**

**-Tobi ya encontró el arbolito perfecto :D-**

Era de 2 metros y medio de altura, totalmente verde, muy ancho y brillante.

-**Guau, esta muy lindo, bien echo Tobi-**Lo felicitó Kisame.

-**Tobi es un buen chico :D ¿Compramos los adornitos?-**

**-No, dejémoslo así-**Le respondió Itachi.

-**¡Hey, chicos!-**Saludó Deidara que venía con su maestro

**-Oh, miren quienes vinieron-**Dijo con una sonrisa Kisame

**-¡¡Deidara-Sempai!!-**Gritó Tobi y se le tiró encima.

-**¡Tobi! ¡Quítate, estúpido!-**Le dijo el rubio tirado en el piso.

-**Hola Kisame, Itachi-**Saludó Sasori mientras se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle a Tobi por estar TAN cerca de su aprendiz (Lud: Les advertí que habría insinuaciones)

-**¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? ¿No tendrían que estar comprando los adornos?-**

**-Ya casi terminamos, pero decidimos comprar adornos para el arbolito porque creímos que ustedes no lo harían, un-**

**-Y tenían razón-**Le dijo divertido Kisame.

-**Bueno, como ya elegimos el arbolito, me voy a comprar el regalo-**Declaró Itachi mientras se iba.

-**Tobi también :D-**

**-¿No era que creías en Papa Noel?-**

**-Si, pero Tobi cree que igual sería bueno que comprara regalo para todos :D-**Y se fue junto con Kisame.

-**Bueno, veamos que le ponemos al arbolito, un-**Dijo mientras veía los colgantes plateados

**-Tendremos que comprar muchos adornos, es bastante grande-**Le aviso su maestro

**-¿Usamos bastantes colores o solo uno o dos?-**Preguntó, esperando que la respuesta sea dos

**-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente solamente rojo-**Le dijo con el típico acento de "yo lo se todo"

**-¿Y por que "obviamente", un?-**Preguntó un poco enojado

**-Porque el arbolito ya es verde, y los colores de la Navidad son el rojo y el verde-**

**-Modernícese Danna, usemos el plateado y el azul-**

**-No va a quedar bien-**

**-Los colgantes plateados y azules y después con cintas rojas ¿Contento?-**Preguntó, ya fastidiado de la estúpida discusión.

**-No-**Negó Sasori

**-Tsk, bueno, usted elija los colgantes y las cintas, y yo la estrella-**Dijo un poco harto Deidara

-**…esta bien-**

Deidara, mientra veía las estrellas que podría poner en el arbolito, Sasori estaba agarrando a escondidas algunos colgantes plateados, odia que su alumno tenga razón.

-**Y dime, Deidara, ¿Que me vas a comprar de regalo?-**Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-**Esas cosas no se dicen, la cuestión es que sea sorpresa, Danna-**Le respondió con una sonrisa.

**-Soy tu maestro, tengo derecho a saber de antemano que me vas a regalar-**Dijo con una mueca de superioridad.

-**No me importa, un-**Le dijo sacando la lengua, cosa que le pareció bastante lindo a Sasori.

-**Como quieras, no te diré que voy a regalarte-**Dijo con esperanza de que con eso su aprendiz le dijera de una vez cual es su regalo.

-**Esta bien, un ¿Ya terminó de elegir los adornos?-**

**-Ya casi, ¿Tú ya elegiste la estrella?-**

**-Si, un, me voy a elegir los REGALOS-**Le dijo con un tono burlón.

-**Será mejor que me compres algo bueno, mocoso-**Le advirtió

**-Si me dice mocoso no le compro nada, un-**Amenazó, como odiaba ese estúpido sobrenombre.

-**Esta bien, ya vete a comprar los regalos-**

Deidara se fue, dejando a Sasori con la duda de que la iba a comprar.

Ya todos compraron los regalos para las personas que querían, ya tenían la comida, los adornos, el arbolito, estaban listos para ir a la cueva.

-**Tobi no puede esperar para poder abrir los regalos :D-**

**-Hablando de regalos, ¿Me vas a decir que me compraste, Deidara?-**

**-No, tendrá que esperar hasta las doce para poder abrirlos-**

**-¡Deidara-Sempai! ¿A Tobi le compraste algún regalo?-**Preguntó con esperanza en los…el ojo.

-**…si-**Respondió con vergüenza.

-**¿Por qué le compraste un regalo?-**Le preguntó su maestro ocultando sus tan obvios celos.

-**Por que, aun que sea un estúpido, un regalo no le haría mal, un-**

**-¡Rubia! ¿A mi me compraste algo?-**Le preguntó con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-**¡No me digas rubia! ¡Y no, no te compré nada!-**

-**Ya después vamos a ver quienes le compraron que a quienes ¿Esta bien? Ya cállense y sigamos-**Dijo Itachi, haciendo que los demás se callaran (Lud: Ahh, como me encanta 3, aunque sea un OcC)

Ya en la cueva, se pusieron a cocinar, a decorar aun más la sala de lo que estaba, a poner el arbolito.

-**¡Tobi quiere poner la estrella!-**

**-Jodete, la estrella lo voy a poner yo, mierda-**

**-¡Yo elegí la estrella asíque yo la pongo, un!-**

Mientras ellos tres se peleaban para ver quien terminaba de adornar el arbolito, Konan y Sasori cocinaban todo lo que habían comprado Kakuzu e Hidan (Lud: La mayoría de ustedes ponen "Y Hidan" pero para mi es e Hidan ¬¬)

**-Que raro que hayan comprado tanta comida-**Dijo extrañada la chica.

-**Acuérdate de Kisame y Zetsu-**Le recordó Sasori

**-Ah, entonces es poca comida-**Dijo graciosa.

Mientras ellos se reían, Pain intentaba no destruir a la marioneta por estar tan a gusto con su amiga.

-**Pain, ¿Podrías ir poniendo la mesa por favor?-**Le preguntó Konan.

-**Claro-**Le respondió con la carita de "^^".

La mesa ya estaba puesta, con el mantel, platos, cubiertos, vasos, y algunos adornos plateados.

Al final, Deidara terminó poniendo la estrella.

-**¡A comer!-**Gritó Konan

-**Si, si, ya vamos, mierda-**Gritó como respuesta el peliblanco.

Ya en la mesa.

**-Guau, compraron mucha comida chicos, un-**Dijo sorprendido Deidara.

-**Seguro que no sobra nada-**Dijo Sasori mirando a Kisame y a Zetsu.

-A m no me mires. **A mi tampoco-**

**-Ya déjense de pelear y comamos, ¡Itadakimasu!-**Dijo Pain

-**¡Itadakimasu!-**Respondieron todos

-**Mmm… esta muy rico, no sabía que cocinara tan bien, Danna-**Le dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

**-Lo mismo digo, bien echo, Konan-**Dijo Pain con otra sonrisa.

Ambos nombrados se sonrojaron un poco por lo que y quienes dijeron.

-**¡Sempai! Tobi tiene una duda-**

**-¿Ahora que quieres?-**

**-Sempai, ¿De que se trata la Navidad?-**

**-Fácil, es la época de los fuegos artificiales, después de todo, el arte es una explosión, un-**

**-Te equivocas-**Dijo Sasori-**A existido desde hace mucho tiempo, de una leyenda de un tal San Nicolás, y la intención del cuento nunca ha desaparecido-**

**-Tsk, lo que usted diga, Un-**

**-Yo creo que ambos ustedes están equivocados-**Dijo Itachi metiéndose en la conversación-**La Navidad se trata de pasar un buen rato con toda tu familia-**

**-Pero Itachi-San ¿Dónde esta tu familia?-**Preguntó Tobi.

**-Los asesiné a todos-**Dijo como si nada

Silencio…

-**Etto…Kisame-San ¿Para usted de que se trata la Navidad?-**

**-De amor, la navidad siempre se ha tratado de demostrar amor hacia otras personas, además, los adornos son todos muy románticos-**

**-¡Guau! Tobi no creía que Kisame-San fuera tan romántico-**Exclamó asombrado

-**Si, romántico, claro…-**Dijo Kisame, rogando que nadie descubriera su colección de fotos de Itachi.

-**Pero joder, lo mejor de la Navidad son los regalos, en especial cuando son exactamente lo que querías-**Dijo Hidan

**-Comprando los regalos se gasta mucho, lo mejor de la navidad son las ofertas que se hace en todo-**Dijo Kakuzu con cara de "$-$".

-**Líder-San, ¿Para usted de que se trata la Navidad?-**

**-Yo nunca eh sido muy navideño que digamos…-**

**-¿Uh? ¿Por qué no?-**

**-Porque nunca me dieron lo que siempre eh querido-**

**-Aww... ¿Qué es, Líder-San?-**

**-Sniff…¡El mundoo! ¿Es tan difícil?-**Dijo medio llorando, mientras todos lo miraban pensando "¿Este es nuestro Líder o que?

-**¿Y para Konan-San de que se trata la Navidad?-**

**-Mmm, supongo que algo parecido a Kisame, pero no tan "romántico"-**

**-¿Entonces de que forma?-**

**-….divertida, para algo los muerdagos ¿No?-**

**-…mejor tendré cuidado cuando camine por la sala, un-**Dijo Deidara con miedo.

-_Que sea descuidado, que sea descuidado, que sea descuidado-_Pensaban Sasori y Tobi (Lud: Se que ODIO el TobiDei, pero es un FanFic para todos ^^)

-**Ah!, Zetsu-San ¿Para usted de que se trata la Navidad?-**

**-**Obviamente** de **la **COM**IDA-Dijeron al unísono con baba en la boca.

-**Bueno, como veo que ya todos terminaron de comer, pongamos los regalos bajo el árbol y esperemos a que sea medianoche-**Ordeno Pain

Cada uno puso sus regalos en el arbolito, mirando el techo para ver donde estaba el muerdago.

Derrepente se escucharon algunos ruidos fuera de la cueva… ¿Explosiones?

-¡Si! ¡Ya empezaron los fuegos artificiales! ¡Un!-Gritó emocionado Deidara mientras salía de la cueva (Lud: Casi pongo salía afuera ¬¬)

Ya todos afuera, se quedaron asombrados con el espectáculo de luces, en especial Deidara, quien también estaba prendiendo algunos fuegos artificiales.

El show duró varios minutos, y en esos minutos, los Akatsukis se empalagaron un poco.

Itachi estaba muy pegadito con Kisame, quien tenía un brazo rodeándolo.

Hidan estaba acostado boca arriba en el pecho de Kakuzu.

Konan y Pain estaban agarrados de la mano.

Y... con Deidara era algo complicado. Estaban tan maravillado con los fuegos artificiales, que no se dio cuenta que Sasori y Tobi estaban peleando por él.

Y Zetsu... con él mismo.

Ya cuando terminaron los fuegos artificiales, todos entraron a la cueva, Sasori con el pelo más desarreglado de lo normal y Tobi con algunos rasguños en su máscara.

-**Oigan, chicos, ya son las doce menos cinco, vayámonos preparando para abrir los regalos-**Avisó Pain.

Todos fueron a los sillones de la sala, mirando el techo, claro.

**-Voy a poner algo de música, un-**Dijo el rubio yendo hacia el reproductor de música

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun now the jingle hop has begun  
Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell square in the frosty air _

What a bright time it's the right time to rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time to go glidin' in a one horse sleigh  
Giddyup jingle horse pick up your feet jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle in a jinglin' beat that's the jingle bell rock

(Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring)  
[ guitar ]  
(Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock jingle bells chime in jingle bell time)

What a bright time it's the right time...  
That's the jingle bell that the jingle bell that's the jingle bell rock

(Jingle Bells Rock por Eddy Arnold)

**-Que linda canción, Sempai-**Dijo Tobi.

**-Gracias, un-**

**-¡Hey! Faltan quince segundos para que comience la Navidad-**Advirtió Pain.

**-¡10!-**Cuentan todos-**¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6! ¡5! ¡4! ¡3! ¡2...! ¡¡1!! ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!-**Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, abrazándose y palmeándose la espalda.

-**¡Hora de los regalos! :D-**Gritó el buen chico.

-**Yo los reparto-**Dijo Pain-**Este sobrecito es de Deidara para Sasori-**

Sasori recibió el regalo decepcionado-**¿Esto era la sorpresa?-**

**-Ábralo, Sasori-Danna-**Exclamó sonriendo.

Sasori abrió el sobrecito que adentro tenía un papelito para retirar una mesa.

-**¿...una...mesa?-**

**-He visto que la mesa con la que usted trabaja es bastante chica y está algo maltratada, así que le compré otra más grande y resistente, un-**

Sasori leyó la medida de la mesa, y si que era grande, lo suficiente para las marionetas y "otras cosas", según él.

**-Gracias, Deidara, me será de mucha utilidad-**Le dijo con su carita más kawaii que tenía, cosa que sonrojo mucho a Deidara.

-**Bueno, el próximo es de Tobi para Deidara-**

**-¡Si! :D-**

**-Espero que sea algo bueno, un-**Dijo abriendo el paquete.

-**¿...arcilla?-**Preguntó decepcionado.

-**No es solo arcilla, es una arcilla especial que la podes usar cuantas veces quieras y no desaparece-**

**-Guau, gracias Tobi-**

**-Pero esperen, eso suena al arte de Sasori-**Dijo Kisame.

**-Explícate-**Le dijo el nombrado.

**-O sea, la arcilla nunca desaparece, como si fueran "Explosiones Eternas" o algo así-**

**-Tienes razón, Kisame, se ve que, después de todo, lo eterno con lo efímero hace una buena combinación-**Dijo Itachi (Lud: Ja-ja, le salió mal a Tobi xD)

Sasori y Deidara se sonrojaron bastante, pero no dijeron nada.

-**Aver, este regalo es de Kakuzu para Hidan-**Dijo y le alcanzo el paquete algo pesado al peliblanco.

-**Veamos que mierda me compraste-**Dijo mientras lo abría.

**-¿Y esto que mierda es?-**Exclamó Hidan al ver una especie de rueda de piedra y algo para apoyar el pie.

**-Es para afilar tu guadaña, pones el pie ahí, aprietas varias veces seguidas mientras pones la guadaña en la rueda-**

**-¡Joder, Kakuzu! Por Jashin-Sama, gracias-**Le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-**Bueno, este es de Deidara para Tobi-**Dijo mientras le alcanzaba el paquete.

-**¡Yeii! :D-**

Tobi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...era...increíble.

**-¡Waaa! ¡Arigatou Deidara-Sempai!-**Le dijo abrazándolo por darle todas las temporadas de Barney en DVD.

**-Si, si, de nada, un-**Le dijo Deidara-**Ya suelta, Tobi-**Le dijo devuelta con una venita en la frente.

**-Hai, Sempai-**

**-Sigamos, este es mío para Konan-**Dijo entregándole el regalo con vergüenza.

-**Wow, muchas gracias Pain-**Dijo la chica viendo diez volúmenes para hacer figuras muy lindas de origami.

**-De nada-**Dijo sonrojado-**Aver, este es de Itachi para Kisame-**Dijo dándole el paquetito a Kisame.

-**Espero que te guste-**Dijo preocupado Itachi.

Que sorpresa que se llevó Kisame al ver entradas para ir a Mundo marino.

**-Gracias Itachi, iré la próxima semana-**

**-Bien, este es de Sasori para Deidara-**Dijo entregándole un paquete mediano al rubio.

**-Da-Danna...**-Dijo totalmente maravillado con el regalo.

-**¿Te gusta?-**Preguntó preocupado su maestro-**Si quieres te compro otra cosa.**

Como respuesta recibió un abrazo de su aprendiz.

-**Me encanta, muchas gracias, Sasori-Danna, un-**Le susurro, aun abrazándolo.

¿Qué cual era el regalo? Un diario con candado (Lud: El diario tendrá lugar en otra historia, kukukuku) y una foto enmarcada de Deidara y Sasori en los primeros meses que se conocían.

-**Ejem, chicos, sepárense así podemos seguir-**Dijo Pain, haciendo que Deidara y Sasori se dejaran de abrazar, pero no se separaron tanto.

-**Bien, este es de Hidan para Kakuzu-**

**-Aver, aver...-**

**-¡Como mueve la colita!-**Cantó Tobi

Todos lo miraron raro.

-**¿Qué? ¿No conocen la canción?**

**-No, y no me interesa-**Dijo Kakuzu abriendo el paquete.

-**¿Y esto que se supone que es?**

**-Joder Kakuzu, son cupones, 2x1, 3x1, gratis, 50%, 15%, etc-**

**-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias, Hidan! Ahora podré ahorrar mucha plata $-$-**

**-He, bueno, este es de Hidan para Deidara-**Dijo asombrado, pero más asombrado estaba el artista.

Al principio estaba asombrado...ahora estaba enojado.

-**Jajaja ¿Te gustó Rubia?-**

Eran...pastillas para el embarazo (Lud: Como si el no las fuera a necesitar)

Hidan como respuesta, recibió un golpe en la cara, departe de la cajita.

**-He he, bueno, basta de peleas, este es de Kisame para Itachi-**Dijo entregándole el paquete.

Eran unos anteojos nuevos y un libro sobre "Aprendiendo a no usar demasiado el Sharingan".

-**Gracias Kisame, lo empezaré a leer mañana-**

**-Bien, este es de Hidan para Itachi-**Dijo entregándole una bolsa.

Era una remera que decía "Soy la comadreja".

-**Es una remera ¿Pero dice algo?-**Preguntó la comadreja.

-**Pff, no, no dice nada-**Dijo Kisame aguantando la risa.

-**Bueno, este es de Tobi para Zetsu-**

**-**Al fin un regalo. **Nadie nos quiere T.T-**

**-A Zetsu-San le va a gustar el regalo-**Lo animó Tobi.

Era un fertilizante para las plantas carnívoras parlantes (Lud: Las cosa que uno se encuentra en el mercado xD)

-Supongo que gracias. **Por nada-**

**-Sniff, sniff-**

**-¿Esos fueron todos los regalos? ¿Un?-**

**-Aparentemente si...espera ¿Y esa bolsa?-**Preguntó señalando Pain-

**-¿De quién y para quién es?-**Preguntó Itachi.

-**...De Papa Noel para todos...**-Respondió.

-**¡¡¡Siii!!! Tobi Sabía que existía, ábralo, Pain-Sama-**

Pain abrió lentamente la bolsa tan grane.

-**¿Na...ni?-**Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Carbón, carbón, carbón y más carbón.

-**Supongo que lo merecíamos, un, voy a sacar el CD-**Dijo levantándose Deidara.

-**Deja que yo te lo alcanzo-**Dijo Hidan (Lud: ¿Hidan? o.O)

Pero al levantarse del sillón, se resbaló y callo para atrás, quedando atrás del sillón.

-**¡Auch! ¡Mierda!-**

**-Etto...Hidan...mira el techo-**Dijo Konan, divertida.

-**Mierda, el puto muerdago, por Jashin-**Dijo Hidan muerto de miedo.

-_Puto vos, hubieras dejado que fuera Deidara/Sempai-_Pensaron Tobi y Sasori.

-**Kakuzu-**Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-**¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo tengo que besar yo?-**

**-O vamos, antes estaban de lo más juntitos, un-**

**-Tsk, esta bien, pero solo un piquito-**

Hidan acepto totalmente avergonzado.

Solo fue un piquito...al principio, pero se transformó en un beso "un poco" apasionado, pero se separaron.

-**Bueno, ya es tarde, así que me voy a dormir, adiós-**Se despidió Konan.

Los demás también se fueron a dormir, pensando en sus regalos y en...otras cosas.

Fin

* * *

**Al fin!**

**Puff!!**

**Que capítulo mas largo**

**Espero que valga la pena t.t**

**Bueno, Feliz Navidad ^^**

**P.D: Hice lo más que pude para controlarme con el SasoDei**


End file.
